


Wrath of the Nephilim (Jack Kline & Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14.19 spoilers, Character Death, Characters who are beloved by many will die, Child Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Hinted at claustrophobia, Jack has a hammer, Jack in the Box, Lucifer loves Nick, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Murder Family, Nick is basically Jack's mother, Nickifer is canon, This is how I wanted it to go and for it to continue, hammers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Locked up in the Ma'lak Box, Jack makes a decision and has a revelation which will change his life forever.





	Wrath of the Nephilim (Jack Kline & Nickifer)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'major character death' square for the Heaven & Hell Bingo.
> 
> Also was requested by many on Tumblr - which is why I finished this one so fast pretty much x)

_They abandoned me_! Mind racing, the young Nephilim slammed his fists against the roof of the metal box he had been trapped in as he screamed his throat raw.

"SAM! DEAN! _Let me out_!" He tried in vain as he let out a sob. He continued to bang against the metal roof. "I don't like it in here. I'm scared," he whimpered.

The tiny space was confining and Jack felt like the walls would close in any second now and crush him alive. He never felt so small and helpless and abandoned before.

"Not gonna happen, kiddo," Lucifer's voice spoke from next to him. Jack clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the Archangel to the best of his abilities. It took him a while to figure out the truth, but he did. The spell Nick had done had bound Jack to Lucifer, a telepathic link of some sorts, which allowed the Archangel to communicate with him from The Empty. "You trusted the Winchester's, and look what happened to you," Lucifer sighed, sounding almost sad.

"True. They might have trusted you once... but all that is gone now since you killed their dearest mother," Lucifer continued in their one-way conversation. "Trust is a two-way deal, you know? If they trusted you, why would they trap you in this box in the first place?"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, curling his hands into fists. "They love me. They will let me out soon, they promised. It was only an accident," he said, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or Lucifer.

Judging from the look Lucifer gave him, he clearly didn't buy it. "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but they don't. And how long have you been here now? Six hours, maybe?" Lucifer spoke. Jack closed his eyes and let out a sob as Lucifer talked. "You've always been nothing but a powerful weapon to their cause. They might talk about this 'family don't end in blood' crap, but when it gets down to it, family _is_ blood to them. Only blood. Nothing else." Slowly, Jack lifted up his hands and covered his eyes with them, as if he could shield his falling tears from the Devil. "The moment you proved to be any trouble to them, any more than they were willing to invest in you... they dropped you and tossed you away."

"They love me," Jack cried.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer said. Judging from his voice, Jack knew he meant it.

Eyes wet from the tears, he turned to face his father. "Where am I?" He whimpered.

A deep sigh came from the angel. "It's called a Ma'lak Box. It's specifically designed to keep any being, especially an Archangel, sealed away forever," he replied, voice sounding rather flat. "I knew they were low... but how dare they give this kind of fate to a two-year-old?"

Jack curled in on himself. Or the best he could in his small prison. "Forever?" He repeated, feeling utterly horrified. He half-expected to feel sad, but he didn't. Yet he didn't feel nothing either.

Rage. A white-hot, all consuming rage boiled up from the core of his very being. The nails of his bailed hands dug into his skin but Jack ignored it. _They just tossed him away_! They never even gave him a change to redeem or explain himself... they never loved him.

He locked eyes with Lucifer's now red gaze. Jack saw a matching anger and rage reflect back at him though those burning eyes. "How do I get out of here?" He asked his father.

"I do not know," Lucifer replied. "This box is even capable of sealing me up for good. And if there is a way out, I do not know about it." He added and Jack felt his hope die down. A smirk formed on Lucifer's face. "But you are not me. You are better and stronger than I could ever hope to become."

Jack looked straight into his father's fiery eyes. "You are a Nephilim and my son. You have the power to bring the universe down on its knees if you so desire, and no one would be able to stop you. So show them. Hold up a mirror and show them who you are! Create your own freedom, kiddo."

Looking up at the metal roof above his head, which he almost couldn't see in the darkness, Jack closed his eyes and focused. For so long, he had been running from his powers - being taught to fear them and hide behind walls and fake masks. He had been afraid for so long. But not anymore, now he embraced his wilder and more feral side. Reaching down to the depths of his being, he grasped his powers and let them flow through him like a rampaging thunderstorm set loose and destroying all in its path. His eyes snapped open, now a radiant gold and glowing brighter and fiercer than ever before. Then he unleashed his powers and the box he was trapped in started shaking rapidly as Jack's breathing became heavy, not used to controlling his abilities to such a degree.

"Come on, Jack!" Lucifer encouraged him, a feral smile on his face. "If you want to be free, you have to do better than this!"

Clenching his jaw and accidentally biting his tongue, Jack took an ever deeper leap into himself and bought more of his powers closer. It was like he was trying to reach out to the entire universe and take it in his hold. _There is so much. There is no end to them_ , he couldn't help but think, finally starting to understand why everyone wanted him on their side since he had been born. And even before then. Angels, demons, the Winchester's... they were all the same.

The only one who loved him for him was his father, Lucifer. And Jack broke his heart.

His eyes narrowed as his irises burned even brighter, illuminating the entire box in a golden light. He could fix his relationship with his father later. For now, he had to focus on freeing himself.

"I have fate in you, Jack. I always had," Lucifer whispered just as the sigils on the box started to burn off, unable to contain the furious Nephilim inside as the Bunker itself shook and threatened to collapse into itself. "If you ever need me by your side, for whatever reason, you know where to find me." He added. Jack knew what he meant.

 _If you want to give me a second chance as your father, get me out of the Empty and we can be together_.

"And please," Lucifer added, "if you do. Don't forget Nick. I kind of love him."

"Thanks for helping me, Dad," Jack whispered back just as Lucifer faded from view.

And then Jack was free. The box exploding as its parts flew around the room and Jack slowly rose up from the dust flying around him. His powers had turned the air static and the feathers on his wings shook from the raw power. Alarms blared around him and the red emergency lights of the Bunker gave the room an eerie feel.

Footsteps sounded as Sam, Dean, and even Castiel ran into the room. All of them looked horrified - and scared - at seeing the furious Nephilim freed and the box destroyed.

 _They should be scared_ , Jack fumed. Stimulated by his anger, his powers came off him in powerful waves. Wings uncurling from his back in the form of terrifying shadows, Jack allowed them to feel it. Feel his power... and understand just what they made as their enemy. To understand that they had a chance with him, that he used to see them as a family, but that was all gone now.

With the display of his wings, he made the Bunker collapse around them as debris and dust rained down. Seeing them stumble over their own feet at how the ground shook underneath them, Jack smiled.

" _Jack_! Stop this!" Castiel called out to him, less bothered by it thanks to him being an angel.

Jack looked at the Seraphim. "You all had your change," he replied, "I am done with dealing with all of your shit and playing the perfect pet. This is me, and you should damn well fear me. They shouldn't have locked me up in that box!"

"Yes, they shouldn't have!" Castiel said, taking a step closer. "But please, stop this! We are a family. We can get over this."

"No, we're not. My father, my _real_ father, who you turned me against, is in the Empty," with those words, the roof of the Bunker fell down and Jack carried himself away on his wings. The Winchester's would undoubtedly survive this, they were headstrong, but he would deal with them later.

There was something he had to take care of first.

~~

With a flutter of wings, the young Nephilim landed in the abandoned house where Nick had tried to resurrect Lucifer. Stumbling over his feet, he fell flat on his face with a yelp. He wasn't fully used to flying yet and needed some more practice. Face red and glad that no one could see his tumble to the floor, he scrambled up to his feet and looked around. The house looked the same as it did last time he had been there. The main difference was the smell.

The stench of rotting flesh and burned skin met his nostrils and Jack coughed, pulling a face as he covered his nose. They had never disposed of Nick's body and simply left it behind, so Jack knew that the smell would be bad, but that didn't make it any easier. Nick never got any funeral; there was no one left to care enough about him to give him one. At least it wouldn't make it very hard to find Nick's body. He just had to follow the smell.

Scrunching up his nose, his golden-pink wings awkwardly folded around himself to try and block out the smell. It didn't take long to find the decaying corpse.

An old blanket had been hastily thrown over his body and Jack reached down, planning to take it off before he thought twice about it and instead removed the blanket with his telekinetic abilities. The blanket flew off Nick and Jack frowned at the state his body was in. The bones of his hands were awkwardly pointing at odd angles from when Jack had broken and twisted the bones, and his skin was half decayed and burned at most parts. Squaring his shoulders, Jack kneeled before Nick's corpse and reached towards his vast powers once again. Holding his palms above him, being careful not to touch the decaying skin, Jack rained his light down on the body as he healed him physically, reaching down towards Hell at the same time to pull up Nick's burning soul. He ripped through reality itself and resurrected him.

Perhaps Jack could have done the same for Mary, but deep down he knew how empty he was. He didn't want to resurrect Mary out of his own free will, he only really tried for the Winchester's, and that perhaps was why it didn't work. Necromancy is a delicate art, Rowena had told him. To bring someone back, one has to _feel_ and _mean_ it. That was why he only bought back an empty shell in Mary's case. But this time, it was different.

In a way, he still did it for Lucifer, but there was more to it. There was some kind of kinship between Jack and Nick. Jack grew up as a child without a father - a _real_ father - and Nick was a father who lost his son and never got to experience parenthood. And both of them saw the real Lucifer instead of the Devil the world portrayed him as.

Nick gasped when his soul was pulled back in his healed body and he rolled over on his side, body heaving as he looked around feverishly. Then his eyes fell on the Nephilim before him and realization hit. "Why?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Jack understood the unsaid question. _Why did you kill me just to bring me back_?

"Because I was wrong and I am sorry," Jack said with an aching heart, realizing that perhaps, not his entire soul might have burned off. He still had some left. "But I am going to fix everything now. I _will_ bring him back, Nick."

Nick's icy blue eyes looked straight at him and Jack could tell he was weighing his opinions. "What made you change your mind?" He finally asked, sitting up slowly, his gaze not leaving the Nephilim. Jack knew that everything depended on his answer.

"Sam and Dean, they," Jack forced back a sob, "they locked me up. Tried to seal me away for eternity in a small and dark coffin. They think I'm a monster."

"Jack?" Nick asked, surprisingly gentle. "You are _not_ a monster," he added, giving him a weak smile. "But alright, I believe you," he nodded, "anything I can help with to bring him back?"

Jack shook his head and stood up. "No, I got this," he said. "He will only need a vessel, so be ready," he added, at which Nick nodded. The mortal man sat kneeled before the young Nephilim, like a Knight before a King.

Unveiling his powers and reaching into the Empty with his presence, Jack looked for Lucifer as he had once - unknowingly - searched for Castiel. It wasn't that hard to find the Archangel. Even after millions of years, he still shone the brightest out of all angels. Jack's jaw tensed up as the building shook and the sky exploded in a thunderstorm mixed with a bright golden light which rained down upon the world. It was like the universe shook. He opened a portal before his father, which he jumped through. Jack would need to keep it open until Lucifer has claimed Nick, otherwise the Empty might suck him in again. The Archangel's light illuminated Nick, who smiled and proceeded to exchange some words with his lover.

"I suggest you two hurry," Jack spoke between clenched teeth, "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." The Empty had started to fight back, enraged that one of its charges was trying to escape and it took nearly all of Jack's powers to keep it at bay and prevent it from taking Lucifer. His arms, which were reached up towards the sky started to shake as his shirt became clammy and breathing heavy. He was fighting to even keep standing.

Nick shot him a quick look before facing Lucifer's radiance again. Lucifer proceeded to ask him something, of which Jack did not catch the words, but he did hear Nick's reply. "For you, it's always yes," the man said and then there was a burst of light as Lucifer entered his vessel again. When the last of his being had entered Nick, Jack slammed the gate to the Empty shut and fired a burst of power at the entity residing within and slamming it so deep within the Empty that it got pulled back to sleep once again.

With the portal closed and plenty of his powers drained, Jack collapsed to the floor, fighting to keep his eyes open.

A hand touched his head and gently combed through his hair. Some of Jack's powers returned when the grace touched him and he pulled up his face, looking into Lucifer's red eyes. "Thank you, my son," the Devil said as he helped Jack up to his feet.

Without thinking about it, Jack leaped forward, into his father's arms and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug as he buried his face against his chest. Startled for a moment, Lucifer composed himself and hugged his son back as he tried to hold back the tears at his child actually showing him any affection for once. Carefully, Lucifer wrapped his pink wings around his child and held him close. They stood there for a while, embracing each other as Lucifer rubbed Jack's back in a soothing way.

The tranquility of their moment was disturbed when Lucifer tensed up. "And here they come," he muttered with a sigh. "Couldn't they even give us a moment alone?" The door kicked open and Jack jumped up, out of his father's arms and whirling around to face the door.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel entered the room. Jack was the first one they saw, but Sam was the first who noticed Lucifer standing behind the Nephilim. "Nick?" He tried.

"Try again, Sammy," Lucifer mocked him, letting his eyes flash red for a second to show them who he was. "Even though, I must say that my dearest Nick is still with me."

" _No_ ," was the single horrified sound leaving Sam's lips as he stumbled back. His eyes didn't leave Lucifer and Jack noted that all color had drained from his face.

"Surprise!" Lucifer said, flailing his arms around.

" _What did you do_!" Dean screamed at Jack, all of his emotions clear to see on his face. Betrayal, anger, hurt, and shock being the most prominent.

"I got my father back," Jack said, returning Dean's glare. "My _real_ father," he added, watching Dean flinch at those words.

"Jack, that is _not_ your father. Lucifer is evil and a liar, he's manipulating you! Please, listen to me!" Castiel desperately tried to reason with him.

"Ouch, you know I'm standing right here, don't you?" Lucifer muttered, yet Castiel seemed to ignore him.

"Jack, we're your family!" Sam told him, taking a step closer yet he stopped dead in his tracks at Jack's heavy glare.

"You tried to seal me away in a box! For all of eternity!" Jack yelled. Some of his powers flared out and made the wind howl stronger and beat against the windows and roof outside. "You have _no right_ to call yourself my family! Family doesn't do that to each other!"

"We're sorry, okay?" Sam tried again.

Lucifer scoffed from behind him and Jack stood there fuming. _As if a simple 'sorry' could fix everything_. He understood that they were upset about their mother, but they shouldn't have treated him like that, especially if they 'trusted' him like they said they did. Lucifer was right, Jack knew. They didn't trust him. Not anymore. They were just scared of him so they tried to cozy up to him again.

" _Sorry_?!" Jack hissed out. He glared the three of them down. "You should be," he added. Holding up his hand, he clenched his hands into fists as he cut off their airway. Sam and Dean gasped for air as they sunk down on their knees. "You shouldn't have locked me up in that box."

" _Jack_!" Castiel yelled. Angel blade in hand, the Seraphim went at him but quickly found his way blocked by Lucifer. Without thinking about it, Castiel stabbed the Archangel which obviously didn't work.

Lucifer looked almost disappointed. "You are an idiot, Asstiel," he said. Swiftly taking the blade out of his chest, he turned it around and plunged it through Castiel's throat instead. The angel died in a burst of light and fell down to the floor where he laid motionless, surrounded by his burned wings.

A noise came from Dean at witnessing Castiel's death. Jack's eyes narrowed and his powers took a tighter hold on both hunters. Snapping one of his fingers, he burned Sam from the inside out as he had once done with Nick. The hunter's skin started burning and blackening and falling off as he screamed. Jack's lips curled up as he made sure to do it slowly so that Sam could feel every second of it. Dean started screaming and cursing as well when Jack went and snapped Sam's bones in half. Sam cried Dean's name, but it was in vain. He made sure to keep Dean sustained in such a way that he would be able to see it all. _Hurt him where it hurt most._

Getting sick of Sam's screams and twisting after a while, Jack simply snapped his neck with a flick of his wrist. Sam's huge body fell to the floor with a thud, dull eyes staring ironically at a frozen Dean.

Dean screamed for his brother and Jack turned towards him. He was aware of Lucifer's eyes on him. "Lucifer," he asked, "do you have one of Nick's hammers?" He asked.

Silently, the Devil gave him one. For a second, Jack looked down at the hammer in his hand, at its shape and the dried blood which Nick never bothered to wash off.

He walked over towards Dean, stopping in front of him as he held the hammer loosely in his hold. He looked down at the man who he had once viewed as family, in times which felt like centuries ago, and who now looked up at him with nothing but hatred in those forest-green eyes. "You are a monster," Dean told him.

Jack closed his eyes for a second, pushing down all his doubt before he opened them again and gave the man a hard and icy stare. His mind was set. "You made me one," he replied, swinging back the hammer and connecting it to Dean's head, smashing in his skull with a powerful swing and taking his life.

Warm blood splattered all over him and Jack stood over the bodies of Sam and Dean Winchester, breathing heavily and covered in their blood as he held Nick's hammer. "You know," Lucifer said, suddenly reminding Jack of the fact that he wasn't alone, "Nick feels kinda like a proud mom now. That was a nice swing you did there."

Jack took a second to look at the fallen bodies of his ex-family, taking a moment to realize he had killed all of the remaining Winchester's. Mary, Sam, and even Dean. How many had tried to do what he did and failed? "What now?" He asked his father, feeling rather helpless.

"Whatever you want," Lucifer told him, spreading out his arms as he stepped closer towards his son. "But if you want, my offer from all those months ago still stands."

"Your offer?" Jack repeated, feeling somewhat stupid.

"We can leave this world behind and go to the stars," Lucifer said, "I can show you all that there is out there and there won't be anywhere we can't go. Leave Earth to humanity, monsters, demons, and whatnot. The three of us?" He mentioned between them. "We will make our own world and create a destiny that suits us. What do you think?"

Jack smiled. "I'd like that," he said. Lucifer smiled back at him. Jack noted that he looked happy; as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He decided he liked to see Lucifer that way.

"What about Nick?" Jack asked.

Lucifer's clear eyes twirled in amusement. "Nick loves Star Wars," he said, "he's about as excited as it can get at the possibility to discover the universe and everything out there."

At that, they exchanged a secret smile and both spread out their radiant wings. Lucifer's a sparkling pink, and Jack's golden with a pastel pink around the edges. And then they flew off as they departed the world and left for the stars. Lucifer's feathers lightly caressed Jack's during flight and the Nephilim allowed himself to form a broad smile on his face as the wind howled through his hair and sensitive plumage, excited at his new life with his two fathers and the possibilities now laid out before him.

 


End file.
